Don't lie
by stocky-parker-dog
Summary: Drew and May are rivals, but they're also friends. Only May thinks it's sort of one sided. She doesn't know much about him, he knows a lot about her. What does meeting Drew's family have to do with anything? And where does the romance come from, considering May keeps lying. I do NOT own the characters. Read, Enjoy and Review please.


**This is a oneshot songfic for Contestshipper16's birthday because she is amazing. She was my first reveiwer and has been reviewing every single pokemon based fiction since then. She's a great friend and I just can't explain to you how stunning she is! AND GO CHECK OUT HER STUFF! She has some pretty good ideas.**

**This is based off Taylor Swift's song _'I'd lie'_, but only loosely. Because she likes contestshipping and Taylor Swift and so I wrapped it up in one.**

**So Happy Birthday Anica! I really hope you like this and enjoy your special day :D And I really, really hope you like this as well.**

**From Rach-aka, stocky-parker-dog.**

* * *

May's POV

"Hey Drew!" I called. He turned and smirked.

"What's up May, couldn't resist me?"

"I was just going to congratulate you on your win," I huffed, "no need to be so arrogant." I turned to walk away.

"Hey wait," he called, "I'm sorry." Drew said 'I'm sorry'? My eyes widened as I turned to look at him. Drew never apologized.

"What?" he asked, "Why are you looking at me like that?" I blinked a few times and shook my head, clearing my thoughts.

"Uh…Nothing," I said.

"So anyway," he said, "Are you heading out to the coordinator's party?"

"Yeah," I replied, "Why?"

"No reason," he said, shrugging, "I just wanted to know if I'd see you there."

"Why?" I asked.

"I have to have a reason for everything, don't I?" he chuckled, "I was just thinking maybe we could hang out, you know. We're friends, but we rarely hang out other than at contests."

"Ok," I said, "I'm fine with that."

"I'll see you there," he said.

"Yeah, I guess," I said. He started to walk away and then stopped. I was about to ask why when he threw something over his shoulder. With the kind of reflexes I'd developed after 6 years of him doing this to me, I caught the red rose by the stem. I looked up to see him walking away again. I smiled to myself, holding it to my nose. I stopped when I felt something brush against my finger. I looked down at the rose to find a little white card attached to the stem with a piece of green string. I held it in my hands, reading the little messy scrawled note on the back.

_Save a dance for me-Drew._

I looked back at his retreating figure, wishing I could know what he was thinking. What had he meant, save a dance for him? Did he mean it as a friend? Rivals? Or possibly more? Oh well, one thing was for sure. Guess who I was saving a dance for?

* * *

I bit my lip. I was here, at the coordinator's party, but I didn't see Drew anywhere. Not to worry about me saving a dance for him. No-one was asking me to dance anyway. I sighed, looking around the room for any sign of my green-haired rival.

"Looking for someone May?" I jumped. I turned to face him.

"Drew," I hissed.

"You were looking out for me May? How sweet of you," he teased.

"Ah shut up Drew," I said, lightly punching his shoulder, "you were the one who said we could hang out here." He didn't answer. Instead he bowed slightly and held out his hand.

"Dance May?" he questioned.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"I said save a dance for me May," he said, his eyes glinting, "Surely you didn't forget." I blushed in embarrassment. I slowly placed my smaller, slightly shaky hand in his. He led me out onto the dance floor. I heard the murmur of whispers ripple through the people around us. Drew shook his head and chuckled. He took my other hand and placed it on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to them," he said, as he put his hand at my waist, "they're bound to whisper about anyone. Bunch of gossips." I shivered slightly under his touch; my skin feeling like it was burning. He offered me a crooked smirk as he started to sway to the music.

"Are you nervous May?" he asked, the smirk reaching his eyes, making them glint again.

"N-no," I stuttered. He leaned down slightly, making my blush grow.

"You're lying May," he teased, "Just relax. It's just me. Unless I'm so amazing I take your breath away."

"You most definitely do not take my breath away," I retorted hotly. He only smirked in response. It seemed too soon that the song was over. I slipped my hand from his shoulder and stepped back from him, nervously brushing away a piece of hair away from my face.

"Am I really making you that nervous May?" he asked, taking a step forwards again. This time there was no smirk; no teasing glint in his eyes.

"Um…no," I lied, "I'm just uncomfortable you know. I'm not used to these types of parties where I have to dress up and stuff."

"Yeah, me neither," he said, "let's get out of here."

"Where? How?" I asked.

"Flygon," He answered, "We'll get out and I'll take you somewhere."

"Where's this somewhere?" I asked, suspiciously.

"I'm not telling you," he said, winking, "You'll just have to trust me. Either that or don't take my offer."

"I'll come," I said quickly, "just don't leave me here." He chuckled. He walked away and I followed him. Once we were outside, I instantly noticed the temperature drop. I shivered slightly.

"Cold?" he questioned. I nodded, hoping that maybe he'd take off his jacket and put it around my shoulders like you see the boys do to the girls in the romantic movies I'd watched. Drew smirked and shook his head.

"You should've brought a jacket," he said, "oh well; once we get up high the air will be warmer."

"What? You aren't going to give me your jacket?" I blurted. He gave me a funny look.

"No," he said, "That's only what guys do to their girlfriend." He smirked suddenly and my stomach dropped.

"Are you trying to hint something to me May?" he teased.

"No!" I shrieked, "Just forget about it." He released Flygon. He climbed up and offered his hand down.

"Coming up?" He asked, his eyes twinkling mischievously. I nodded. This was just too good to pass up. I don't think riding a flying type with someone had ever been this appealing before. I took his hand and almost fell back down over the other side at the sheer force Drew had used to pull me up.

"You right?" He said, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I mumbled, regaining my balance on Flygon's back.

"Hold onto me May," he said, "or you'll fall off. You know you want to anyway."

"You know I don't," I said, playfully hitting his shoulder before curling my arms around his body. He chuckled and I squealed as Flygon took off into the air. Not from fear, or shock, but from exhilaration. The feeling of flying was amazing and I was wondering why I'd never accepted to fly on a flying type before.

* * *

"So Drew," I said, attempting to make conversation as soon as we levelled out, "apart from the dance, which you were late for by the way, what else have you done tonight?" He twisted around to look at me. I looked into his eyes, wondering how I didn't notice the different rings of green in his eyes. How many greens were there?

"Just the usual," he said, turning back before I had a chance to count them, "practising appeals, dodging fan girls. They are everywhere you know. Can't blame them for following such an amazing coordinator though can you?"

"You're so full of it," I said, "You speak so flippantly about them. You know some of those girls actually love you."

"I could never love them though," Drew said, "I couldn't fall in love with someone who idolizes me like that."

"Who would you fall in love with then?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said shrugging, "I honestly don't think I ever will fall in love." He brushed a hand through his hair. I laughed, thinking he was joking.

"I'm serious," he said, "I doubt I'll ever fall in love."

"I recon you will," I said, hoping that for once, I could be right. Hoping he could fall in love with me.

"I don't think so," he said, turning to grin at me mischievously, "In fact, I swear it; I'll never fall in love." He winked at me, causing my heart to skip a beat.

"What would all those poor girls say when they find out the great Drew never wants to fall in love," I joked.

"Probably the same thing they'd say if I ever got a girlfriend," he joked. I smiled, but it felt kind of fake. I couldn't tell why.

"I think you might fall in love Drew," I said, "Love is something you can't help." No, you can't control love. If I could control it, do you think I'd be helplessly in love with Drew? Probably not. He shook his head.

"No May," he said firmly, "I know for sure, I'll never fall in love." I rolled my eyes.

"You just want to argue don't you?" I asked, "You love arguing don't you?" He chuckled.

"Well, it is rather fun riling you up," he said, "but I am being completely serious when I say I will never fall in love." My heart sank. I was hoping that he was wrong. Oh well, I wouldn't push it or Drew might get mad.

"So then," I said, "You wanted to hang out as friends?"

"Yeah," he said, "what's wrong with that?"

"Well, don't you think we should know something about each other?" I questioned, "I mean, you know a lot about my family and all, but I barely even know you. I don't even know your favourite colour." He chuckled.

"That's because you have a famous gym leader for a dad," Drew said, "of course I'd know about your family."

"Still not fair," I said, pouting.

"If you want to know that bad, how about I introduce you to them?" he offered.

"Oh yes please," I said.

"Hmm, maybe next week," he said.

"What!" I exclaimed, "Why? That's so far away."

"Well...Uh," He said, trailing off.

"Why can't you take me to see them tonight?" I asked.

"Well, I could, it's just…" he trailed off again.

"Exactly," I said, "take me to see them!"

"Fine," he groaned, "I'm going to regret this." I was confused to what he meant, but I let it slide.

* * *

Drew landed Flygon out in the backyard of a rather nice looking and large house.

"This is where you live?" I asked. He rolled his eyes as he jumped off.

"No, I just landed in the neighbour's backyard," he said sarcastically, "of course it's my house you airhead."

"I'm not an airhead," I protested, sliding off. Drew returned his Pokémon. I heard a door opening.

"DREW!" I heard someone running towards us. I saw a girl, maybe 4 years younger than I was. She looked about 12 at least. She had long green hair and large green eyes. She had a cute love-heart shaped face. Her body was slim and she was fairly tall. She was really pretty actually.

"It's about time you got home. We need to-" she stopped and turned to me, her green-eyed gaze scanning over me.

"You got a girlfriend Drew?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. I blushed.

"No!" Drew exclaimed, "She's not my girlfriend. Just a rival and a friend. This is May." He turned and gestured to me.

"May, this is my younger sister, Renae," he said. I held out my hand. Instead of taking it, Renae jumped forwards and I found her hugging me. My eyes widened. I patted her back kind of awkwardly.

"Quit scaring her Renae," Drew said. Renae pulled away.

"Sorry," she said, not seeming anywhere near sincere, "But I hug family. That's just what I do."

"Two things," Drew said, "One; May is not your family, Two; you never hug me and I _am_ your family." Renae screwed up her nose.

"Well you're a boy," Renae said, "Boys stink. So I'm adopting May as my sister seeing as you won't be making a move anytime soon." I honestly had no idea if I wanted to laugh, or blush. I went for laughing. Drew shot me a funny look.

"Sorry," I said, between giggles, "I like your sister already. She's pretty cool." Renae grinned at me.

"I like you too!" She exclaimed, and then she turned to Drew, "You **_HAVE_** to marry this girl!" Under normal circumstances, I felt like I should've blushed here, but I just couldn't. It just made me want to laugh more and I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from doing so.

"Oh, Drew!" she continued, not letting Drew speak, "Mum wanted to talk to you about tomorrow."

"What's tomorrow?" I asked. Renae looked at me with her eyebrows raised for a split second.

"Seriously Drew?" she questioned.

"Don't tell her," Drew growled. Renae grinned.

"Don't," Drew warned, "you know I mean it." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she sighed, "I won't." She pouted for a moment before she grinned largely again. She grabbed my wrist.

"But no promises mum won't," she said. Before I knew it, she was pulling me inside.

"RENAE!" Drew yelled. Renae giggled, almost dragging me up the stairs. I was yanked into one of the rooms, giggling just as much as she was by now.

"Who's this Renae?" I looked up. I saw an older woman and an older man. The woman had dark green sparkling eyes and blonde hair and the man had hazel coloured eyes and green hair. I guessed these were Drew's parents.

"Mum, dad," Renae said, "this is May."

"Nice to meet you May," the woman said, "I'm Janine."

"I'm Timothy," the man said.

"May I ask, how do you know Renae?" Janine asked, "I don't remember her ever mentioning you." I opened my mouth, but-

"Mum!" Drew yelled.

"I'm upstairs in my room!" Janine yelled back.

"May is Drew's 'friend' even though she should be his wife," Renae said, "and Drew hasn't told her what tomorrow was and I was about to but Drew made me promise not to so you have to do it." Janine laughed. I had to wonder how she managed to say that all in one breath after running through her house. From the corner of my eye, I saw Drew come in.

"Don't tell her mum," Drew said.

"What's tomorrow?" I asked, "And why is Drew making such a huge fuss over it."

"Oh Drew's a little weird about it," Janine said, "He doesn't like people knowing for some strange reason."

"So don't tell her mum," Drew said, "promise you won't."

"Oh I won't," Janine said, her eyes glinting, "but I've got no promises about your dad." Timothy chuckled and Drew groaned.

"You sound just like Renae," Drew complained.

"Where do you think she got it from?" Janine asked.

"Is anyone actually going to tell me what tomorrow is?" I asked.

"No," Drew said quickly.

"Tomorrow's Drew's birthday," Timothy said.

"Dad!" Drew exclaimed.

"You never made me promise not to," Timothy pointed out. Why couldn't Drew just tell me that in the first place? My eyes widened. Tomorrow was Drew's birthday. Today was the 16th. He was born on the 17th of June. And he'd never told me. I wonder why?

"Time for May to go home," Drew said quickly.

"You can't possibly expect her to go home now," Janine said, "it's way too late now. May could stay here if she would like." I nodded my agreement. It was late and I would most likely wake up my family if I came home now.

"May can't stay here!" Drew exclaimed.

"Why not?" Renae demanded, "I want May to stay. It's been a while since I've had another girl to gossip with about all your weird secrets."

"Aside from that obvious one," Drew said, "Have you thought about the practical things? May doesn't have any other clothes with her. I doubt she'd sleep in that dress and doubt even more that she'd want to wear it the next day."

"No problem," Janine said, "She looks about the same size as Renae. She can borrow some of Renae's stuff. And she can sleep in the guest room, or on the spare mattress in Renae's room if she wants."

"I want May to sleep in my room!" Renae exclaimed, "So I can gossip and embarrass Drew."

"Please tell me you're against this mum," Drew groaned.

"It's May's choice," Janine said. All four pairs of eyes turned to me. Timothy's looked amused, Janine's looked interested, Renae's looked pleading and Drew's; he just looked like he wanted me to say no.

"What do you say May?" Timothy asked.

"Just let me send a quick text to my dad and I should be fine to stay," I said, throwing a satisfied look at Drew.

* * *

"So," Drew said, "What's my favourite colour?" We were sitting in Drew's room, Renae, Drew and I. It was really late, some stupid hour in the morning. I'd still insisted on learning more about Drew, but he hadn't exactly been open about it. It was rather amusing, but Drew was actually shy about sharing his personal information. So we'd made a game out of it. We all took in turns asking a question to the other two. The first one to get it right got a point. So far, Drew was winning, no surprise there since he knew both of us for longer, but I didn't mind; it was fun.

"Red!" I exclaimed. Drew shook his head.

"No, purple," I said, quickly. Drew shook his head again.

"Yellow, Brown, Blue, Orange," I said, getting a smirk and a shake of his head for each colour I spurted out.

"It's easy," Renae said, "Drew's favourite colour is green." Drew nodded. Of course it was the obvious one.

"May, it's your turn."

"Ok, what's my favourite legendary Pokémon?" I asked.

"Manaphy!" Renae exclaimed.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked.

"I dunno," she said, shrugging, "it was a wild stab in the dark."

"That's not fair," Drew complained, "I actually knew this one." Renae grinned.

"Ok, so what's my middle name?" Renae asked. I expected Drew to answer straight away, but he just frowned.

"I can't remember that," Drew said.

"Oh, free shot for me," I said, "let's see, Mary, Hilda, Samantha." Renae shook her head, grinning. Drew frowned again.

"I seriously can't remember," he said. Renae smirked at him.

"Wait a minute," I said, "You do have a middle name don't you?" Renae just grinned, not answering.

"It's a trick question!" I exclaimed, "You don't have a middle name do you?" Renae shook her head.

"No, I have a middle name," she said, "It starts with E."

"Emma, Ella, Elanora, Elizabeth, Erica," I said quickly.

"It's Elizabeth," she said, "Drew, you're turn."

"What's my favourite song?" he asked.

"Oh, I know this!" Renae exclaimed, "It by Skillet…Ah! It's on the tip of my tongue." Skillet. I ran through their songs in my mind. One stood out. It was worth a shot.

"Um…Is it Whispers in the Dark?" I asked. Drew nodded.

"AH! I knew that!" Renae exclaimed.

"How'd you figure that out?" Drew asked.

"Renae said Skillet, so I thought about which song you'd listen to," I said, "and Whispers in the Dark has roses in the lyrics. Seemed to suit you Mr Rose." Drew blushed slightly. He never seemed to like that name.

"May, you're a genius!" Renae exclaimed, "Mr Rose. That's great. And Drew blushes. I am so using that for blackmail."

"Ok, I think It's time for bed," Drew said. Renae giggled.

"Yay, now I get to tell May all your embarrassing secrets," Renae said.

"Please don't," Drew groaned.

"It's ok Drew," she said, "I don't know many of them." Drew looked relieve for a split second until we both saw Renae grin like a Cheshire cat.

"But your journal might be able to change that," she said. Drew paled.

"You wouldn't," he said. Renae grinned, holding up a little, battered, black leather bound book.

"Renae!' Drew exclaimed in horror. Renae giggled, grabbed my wrist and dragged me down the hall. She ran into her room and shut the door, locking it.

"Come on Renae!" Drew yelled, pounding on the door, "That's not fair. Give it back. That's personal."

"Don't worry Drew," Renae said, "I'll make sure May knows everything you said about her." I heard Drew groan loudly.

"Don't," he said.

"I will," she said.

"I'll pick the lock," he threatened.

"Then I'd better get reading," she said.

* * *

"We'd better stop Renae," I said, "Before we get to one that Drew really doesn't want us to read." We'd been sitting here for a while in our pyjamas, Renae reading out Drew's writings. Some were of his day, some were of thoughts, some were ideas, there was even a few short stories and a couple of rough sketches. It really was an interesting book, but I felt really invasive with Renae just reading them out. Especially with Drew just outside the door, listening to everything we said while trying to pick the lock.

"Yeah Renae!" Drew yelled, "Listen to May. You want to stop before you read something I don't want you to read."

"Well, I was hoping we'd get up to the juicy bit by now," Renae said, "maybe something about May, or me that you haven't told us."

"Come on Renae," I said, "It's late anyway."

"Just one more," Renae said, "and then I'll tell you something else."

"Please, they're not that interesting," I lied.

"Well, I'll skip forwards a bit," she said.

"Don't do that!" Drew yelled.

"Oh, that makes me want to do it more," Renae said. She ruffled through the pages and then stopped.

"Oh, this one looks interesting," she said, "A secret May should never know. And look, it has May's name underlined."

"Don't read that!" Drew shouted, "Please, please, not that one! Don't read that one! Anything but that one." I was torn. What secret did Drew have that I should never know? I was curious, but I felt really guilty, especially since Drew blatantly said I should never know it. He was right behind the closed door, able to hear that I'd hear as well. Renae grinned.

"I'm reading it," she said. She cleared her throat.

"What I am about to write, may or may not shock you, considering all the previous things I've written about this topic," Renae read, "but I know I just need to get this out of my system. May should never find this out. If she does, I might just die from embarrassment. I-"

"DON'T READ IT!" Drew yelled loudly, "STOP! DO NOT READ ANYMORE!"

"But Drew," Renae said, "this is a good secret. May should totally know this."

"No she shouldn't!" Drew exclaimed.

"Ok, that's enough," I said to Renae, "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." I slipped under the covers of the spare bed.

"Aww," Renae said, "I was hoping to embarrass him."

"I know," I said, "But I'm too tired right now."

"Can I tell you one thing I do know then?" she asked.

"As long as Drew won't hate you for telling me," I said sleepily.

"Drew loves-"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Drew yelled.

"Strawberries," Renae finished, smirking, "what did you think I was going to say Drew?"

"Not that," Drew said. I laughed at the siblings' behaviour.

"Go to bed Drew!" I yelled, "We're both going to sleep now. See you tomorrow."

"But-"

"Goodnight!" I exclaimed, cutting him off. I heard him mumbling something and his footsteps sounded down the hall. Renae looked at me.

"Can I ask you something May?" she questioned, "Like a serious question."

"Sure, go ahead," I said, closing my eyes as she turned off the lights.

"Do you love Drew?" she asked. I felt my cheeks heating up. No, I can't tell her. I'd had to protect my secret for so long. Even if I hated it, I'd have to lie.

"No."

* * *

"Hey Drew," I whispered, gently shaking him. He moaned slightly and rolled over. I tugged at the blankets. His bare feet twitched before he curled up, close to his pillow. Aww, he was so adorable. He looked so innocent and childish. I almost felt bad for waking him.

"Drew," I cooed softly, "Come on, wake up." I pushed his shoulder. He reached out and pushed my hand away, wriggling before he turned around again. He was so stubborn.

"Hey Drew," I said, louder. I sighed when he didn't respond. I moved to his bare feet and softly ran my finger over them. Renae had told me that Drew's feet were really ticklish and a great way to wake him. She was right. Drew snorted and chuckled and then his eyes opened. I stopped.

"Happy birthday Drew," I said. His eyes widened as he sat up and looked around. I could guess why. I had filled his room with as much stuff relating to strawberries as I could find. I'd snuck in early just so I could surprise him.

"What?" he exclaimed, "Did I die and go to heaven?" I giggled.

"No," I said, "but it's your birthday and I wanted to do something nice." He groaned and flopped back.

"You didn't have to," he said, "That was why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd think of doing something."

"I got you a present too," I said, holding out a present neatly wrapped in strawberry patterned wrapping. He looked at it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I can't accept this May," he said. I pouted.

"Please," I said, pushing it into his hands. He shook his head, chuckling. I waited expectantly as he tore the paper open. He raised his eyebrows at seeing the red fabric. I giggled as he lifted it up and his mouth opened. I'd gotten him a jumper that looked like a strawberry. It was all red, with tiny spots of yellow all over it.

"Now you can be like a strawberry," I explained, "And you even have a leafy top." I giggled, ruffling my hand through his messy green hair. He rolled his eyes.

"Thanks May," he said.

"You're welcome," I said, "now come on down. Your mum's made breakfast." He put the jumped down and lay back.

"I wanna sleep more," he said, pulling the covers up, "it's my birthday and I'm gonna sleep."

"I heard she bought strawberries," I said, grinning.

"I'm up."

* * *

After a nice breakfast, Drew was unwrapping his presents and I had decided to stick around. It was his birthday after all.

"Here Drew," Renae said, tossing him a smallish rectangular parcel.

"Gee Renae," Drew said sarcastically, "I wonder what this could be." I shot him a confused look.

"Renae gets me one of these every year," he explained, unwrapping it to reveal a shiny new ribbon case. No wonder he had a new one every year.

"Well, it's practical," Renae pointed out, "Besides, what would you do if I didn't give you one?"

"Buy one myself," Drew said, chuckling.

"It wouldn't be as sentimental," Renae said, dramatically throwing her hand to her forehead in an exaggerated fainting action. I giggled while Drew rolled his eyes.

"Here you are Drew," Janine said, handing him a rounded gift, "this is from your brother all the way from Unova." Drew tore it open to reveal the shiny red Pokéball inside. He released it.

"Cool, a Zorua," Drew said, "Mark said he'd catch me one."

"Here, from your mum and I," Timothy said, handing Drew another very small present. Drew looked at it curiously before opening it. It was a black, very nice looking Swiss Army Knife. I leaned closer, seeing a little message inscribed on it. Drew ran his finger over it.

"Thanks guys," Drew said, "really. Now I gotta go write Mark a thank you letter." He got up and walked away. I sighed heavily.

"Hey May," Janine said, "Can I please ask you something?"

"Well ok," I said.

"Are you in love with Drew?" She asked. I looked down to prevent them from seeing my blush.

"I already asked her that last night," Renae said, "she said no."

"I want to hear it come from her mouth," Janine said. I slowly brought my head up. I felt guilty about this, but it had to be done.

"No," I lied.

* * *

Drew came back in, looking around.

"May, you're still here?" he questioned. I nodded.

"Why?" he asked. You'd think something would click already. Why I was doing all this. He wasn't as dense as Ash was. He should have figured it out by now. Oh well…It would stay my secret until he could figure it out.

"Don't be rude Drew," Janine reprimanded.

"Yes, she decided to stay for your birthday, you should be happy," Timothy said. His eyes twinkled and I realized something. Drew's eyes were like his dad's. Sure he had Janine's colour, but the shape and the way they sparkled was the same between Drew and his dad. Drew sighed. His dad winked at me before both of them went out the room.

"May!" Renae yelled from upstairs, "Come up here for a minute."

"Nah," I yelled back, "I'll stay down here."

"Fine, if you want to mortify Drew…" she trailed off. I saw her run down the stairs, carrying the tattered black book from last night.

"Oh Renae don't," I said, "It's Drew's birthday after all."

"No, I just wanna read you this one," she said.

"I don't want you to read it to me," I said, seeing Drew looking agitated and tense.

"But, I just found this and I thought it was funny," she said, "If you don't want me to read it, you read it." She shoved the book in my face and I got a glimpse at what it said.

_'I lost to Solidad. I can't believe it. I knew it was too much to get my hopes up for winning. Don't tell anyone this, but I am crying right now. Stupid I know. I wouldn't let anyone see this, but honestly I am devastated.'_

I diverted my eyes. I already knew that Drew cried after losing to Solidad, but this felt different. It felt wrong for Renae to be going through his personal life like this, just to tease Drew. I snatched the book and closed it.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. I handed it back to Drew.

"I think you have enough to tease Drew with for now," I said, "and Drew, you might wanna find a better hiding place for that." He gave me a grateful smile and Renae sulked. He ran upstairs, most likely to hide it again.

"Hey May, let's go somewhere," he said, coming down again.

"Where?" I asked.

"DATE!" Renae yelled, grinning and running away giggling. I laughed at her.

"I'm not going taking her on a date," Drew mumbled, more to himself, but I still felt my heart sink at hearing those words leave his mouth.

"Ah, just forget it," I said.

* * *

"Where are you taking me Drew?" I asked. For some strange reason, he had blindfolded me and was leading me.

"You'll see," he said, tugging on my hand. I lurched forwards to stop myself from falling over. I continued to follow him until he stopped me.

"Can I look now?" I asked.

"No," he said, "don't look. I want you just to listen." It was quiet for a while and for a moment, I thought he'd left me. Until I heard the soft gentle strumming of a guitar.

"Huh?" I said.

"Shh," he said, "just listen. And don't tell anyone." I was wondering what was going on. Why was I still blindfolded? I reached up to take it off, but Drew had tied it on way too tightly.

"Drew, why do you still have me blindfolded?" I complained.

"Be quiet or I'll have to gag you too," he said. I closed my mouth and just listened as the gentle strumming returned. I waited. Eventually it stopped again.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"Why on earth am I listening to a song?" I asked, "Why did you have to blindfold me and lead me all the way out here to listen to a song on your iPod?" He chuckled. I felt his fingers brush against my head as he untied it.

"That's why," he said, as the blindfold fell away, "just remember, you can't tell anyone about this." I blinked a few times, adjusting to the light before I could finally focus on him. He'd sat down, but that wasn't what completely surprised me. He had a guitar in his hands.

"You're joking," I said. That couldn't have been him. He'd never said anything. Drew chuckled. His fingers moved along the frets as the other hand gently strummed, recreating the tune I'd just listened to.

"Wow," I said, "I didn't know you played guitar."

"To be honest, no-one really does," he said, "I've only ever told Solidad, but I felt like I could tell you." He stopped, putting the guitar into a fancy looking leather case with dark green velvet lining. I felt kinda special. I looked around, only just deciding to take in my surroundings. We were in what looked like a place from 'the secret garden'. Plants were grown tall and we were standing under an old, white washed pavilion in the middle. Other than the immediate surroundings, I couldn't see anything else. Think shrubs and bushes and trees blocked it from view. I wondered how Drew managed to led me in here without me feeling any of the leaves.

"How did you find this place?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I didn't," he said, "Roserade did. She led me here. I've kept it a secret because it's so peaceful here." He gestured around with his hand.

"And then I decided to keep my guitar here," he said, "just because I didn't want Renae to accidentally find it when she snooped around." We both laughed. He stopped, his face turning to a serious one. There would be no joking about what he was going to say next.

"May, can I ask you something that's been bothering me for a while?" he questioned.

"Sure you can," I said.

"I've had countless people come up to me recently and tell me that you love me," he said, "and I have to know, is it true? Do you love me May?" I blinked. I wanted him to figure it out, not have it told to him. I'd have to lie.

"I'd lie," I whispered quietly, almost unconsciously.

"What did you say?" he asked, tilting his head rather cutely.

"No," I said quickly. He smirked.

"It's ok May," he said, "You don't need to keep lying now. I love you." My head span as though I'd been hit with a baseball bat. He'd heard the first thing I'd said. He knew. He…loved me? He chuckled.

"I know it's a hard concept to grasp May, but really? You look like someone's hit you over the head with something," he said. That was exactly what I felt like. Ironic how he had said exactly what I had just thought. He took a few steps closer, grinning. I frowned, remembering something.

"You're joking," I said bluntly, "It's not nice to play with my feelings like that." He shot me a funny look and then he frowned, looking a little angry.

"What gave you the impression I was joking?" He hissed, "That's not something I'd play around with."

"You said last night you'd never fall in love," I said, "you swore it. You can't just change your mind in one day." To my surprise he started laughing again.

"Oh my Mew May," he gasped out.

"What?" I asked, "Am I missing something?"

"You actually…May…oh my Arceus…Hang on a minute," he said. I waited, with an eyebrow raised as he settled himself down. I was actually wondering why I was still standing here. It was obvious this was a joke. As if sensing that I wanted to leave, Drew grabbed both my shoulders, grinning. I felt my face start to heat up at the contact. Being face to face with him wasn't helping either.

"May, I meant what I said," he said, "I'll never fall in love." I tried to pull away, but his grip was tight.

"See?" I almost felt like shouting, but it came out as a strained whisper, "you just plain admitted it."

"But that's because I've already fallen in love…with you," he continued, smirking.

"What?" I asked stupidly. His smirked softened until it was no longer there. His hands slid from my shoulders down my arms until he was holding my hands.

"I'd already fallen in love with you May," he said, "I love you May. I really do. Please believe me." I closed my eyes, thinking it over. I opened my eyes again.

"I love you Drew," I said. He let go of one of my hands and gently tugged me into him. His now free hand wrapped around me waist. I'd had no experience with this, but I knew what was coming next. I'd read enough romance novels to know. And I wasn't going to stop it. I tilted my head up so he didn't have to do it himself, boldly staring straight into his eyes. His head dropped and he smirked, his lips ghosting over mine. I rolled my eyes at his teasing. I reached up and pulled him down just that fraction further, connecting our lips. And it was worth all the little white lies I'd told.

"Ha! I knew it!" Drew pulled away, looking up with an annoyed expression. I turned slightly, blushing as I saw we had an audience. A rather large one at that. There were Drew's parents, Renae, Roserade, Blaziken, Beautifly, Masquerain, Flygon, Glaceon, Absol, and Ash? When did he get here? And Dawn…And Misty…And Paul, Brock, My parents, and Max.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked, clearing my throat.

"We caught an express flight as soon as we heard Drew was gonna make a move on May," Ash said.

"How'd you find us?" I asked.

"We followed you here," Dawn said.

"How'd you all know?" Drew asked, sounding a little annoyed. Everyone pointed, grinning sheepishly, at Renae. She shrugged.

"I may or may not have found where you hid you journal again," she said.

"RENAE!"

* * *

**A/N: Again, I really hoped you liked this. I included Renae! To make it special. She has a lot of personality here. I hope all of you guys like her. So yeah...Once again, happy birthday Anica!**

* * *

**THANK YOU SO MUCH to MusicalMew (Teardrops-InTheRain on Deviantart) For making the cover picture for this. It's really awesome!**


End file.
